ToASession013
Day 66, 29th Eleasis 1493DR You wake today to find that the air is thick with heavy mist. Visibility is severely limited, but even so, you're pretty sure that Azaka is not with you when you wake. You're pretty sure you're a day or two west of Port Castigliar, your current destination. PM Kelania: "Not this again... where was she last time this happened?" PM Sassk: Sassk looks around confused. PM Sassk: "She leaves before?" PM Kelania: In that moment Kel notices that she's the only one left of the original party and looks around to Edgar and Sassk. "Oh, yeah, she has..." PM Kelania: ((what exactly happened last time we lost azaka? was that skipped over when the new folks joined?)) PM DM: She left in the middle of a tropical storm and showed up after a day or two and nobody asked. PM Kelania: "I guess we just press on. Hopefully we'll find her at the port." PM Sassk: Sassk nods slowly. "I have spend many moons alone in jungle. She knows the jungle. I think she will find us." PM Sassk: Sassk starts breaking camp. PM Edgar: "Where you paying her, by any chance?" PM Kelania: "Oh uh, before you two joined, we had helped her find a personal treasure." PM Kelania: "She waived our fee because of our assistance in that." PM Edgar: "And her end of the bargain was to guide you through the jungle until you accomplished your mission?" PM Kelania: ((...how many months was it again)) PM DM: Three, I believe. PM Kelania: "Three months" PM Kelania: "We have her for three months." PM Kelania: "Presumably not counting the days she runs off into the jungle to have adventures by herself." PM Kelania: "Though, I absolutely have not been counting the days at all. Hopefully she has and is kind enough to be honest." PM Sassk: Sassk raises a tentative clawed hand and points to himself, "I will guide you smooth-skins." PM Sassk: "Fear not." PM Kelania: Kel gives a sarcastic bow and says, "You have my trust, great Sassk." PM Sassk: With a renewed goal and sense of self and the spores whipping around him excitedly, Sassk smacks some low brush away with his staff and leads off into the jungle heading east. PM Sassk: (By the look of it we're heading out of the yellow zone. Normal pace?) PM Edgar: (Sure) PM DM: Foraging, pace, and repellant? PM Sassk: (Forage, normal, salve.) PM Kelania: (normal, salve) PM Edgar: ((Normal, salve)) PM DM: You manage to go a whole day without seeing anything alarming or being seen by anything that wants to eat you. PM DM: Forage check? PM Sassk: ((11)) PM Kelania: "Azaka missed out on the easy day." PM DM: At least you have your goodberries. PM Sassk: As we settle in for the night, Sassk walks around handing out berries saying, "Guide Sassk will not bring danger." PM Sassk: Sassk gives a toothy smile. PM Kelania: "You have an excellent track record so far, at least." PM DM: It is also an uneventful evening. PM Sassk: (Guide Sassk is best Sassk.) Day 67, 30th Eleasis 1493 DR The mist remains, though lighter than the previous day. You're pretty sure you should find the port today. Forage, salve, pace? PM Kelania: (normal, salve) PM Sassk: (Forage, normal, salve.) PM Edgar: ((Normal salve)) PM Sassk: (It should be noted that Sassk is definitely doing his best to "guide" the group while Azaka is gone. I'm just not sure he has been to this part of the jungle before. But he acts like he has :)) PM DM: About mid-day, you find the edge of the treeline and in the distance, you can see the land's gentle decline towards what could be the port... but it is still a day away. PM DM: Let me get perception checks. PM Edgar: ((0)) :ok_hand: PM Sassk: ((12)) PM Kelania: ((5, crit fail!)) PM Edgar: ((Oof, that’s 2 crit fails)) PM DM: Luckily those only matter in combat. PM DM: Also luckily, this is just Azaka coming up behind you. "Ah, you found the way. Good. We were further than expected." PM Sassk: Sassk's head whips around and he levels his staff at Azaka as she appears out of thin air. PM Edgar: “How nice of you to join us” PM Sassk: Slowly realising and lowering the stick with an embarrassed trill of the throat. PM Kelania: "You alright Azaka? Where've ya been? PM DM: "Hunting. Scouting." PM Kelania: "What about guiding, though?" PM DM: She does have a bundle of small game tied to a rope she's carrying over her shoulder. PM DM: "You did not die in one day." PM Kelania: "Sassk was happy to fill your shoes but without him, who knows what could have happened..." PM Sassk: Sassk wonders over as Kelania speaks and absentmindedly holds out a hand for some of the food. PM Sassk: Sassk smiles his toothy, awkward smile at Azaka. PM DM: She hands him the bushel. PM Sassk: Sassk bites the head off a small monkey and then sits down to begin skinning the kills as he chews loudly on the bones of the small animal. PM Sassk: Speaking through a full mouth, "The jungle provides." PM Kelania: "Right..." PM Sassk: (I guess we're good on forage for the day. Should I not bother rolling/are we at the point to make camp for the day?) PM DM: You continue through the rest of the travel time for the day, then can make camp. You do have enough food for today. I'f you'd like to forage for leftovers for tomorrow, you can. PM Sassk: Sassk takes a well deserved night off from foraging and eats from the Azaka's kills. PM Sassk: But as we make camp, he would like to find a moment to speak to Azaka alone quickly if possible. PM DM: We'll go ahead and do that here and if Edgar and Kel would like to chat, you can do so in #channel2. PM Sassk: After the fire has been set and everyone has settled in to cook and eat, Sassk carries a skinned, headless, uncooked spider monkey over to Azaka. He plops himself on the ground with a heavy thump and offers it to her. PM DM: (Is it cooked?) PM Sassk: (lol negative.) PM Sassk: (Sorry, tried to ninja edit.) PM Sassk: Sassk waits on her reaction. PM DM: She takes it and starts to shove a skewer through it. PM Sassk: Staring at her awkwardly. PM Sassk: Sassk cocks his head to the side. Observing. PM Sassk: "That for your hunting animal. You have a raptor or dog who hunts for you?" PM DM: She looks at Sassk for a long moment. "No." PM Sassk: Sassk stares at her for a long time. The two, relatively quite jungle dwellers lock eyes for a moment. Sassk has no malice in his, only quiet curiosity. But he says nothing, still waiting for more. PM DM: She just stares back. PM Sassk: Sassk narrows his eyes at her. The spores slow to nearly stationary as the two share this tense moment. "An animal killed some of these foods. Did you take from another beast?" PM DM: "No." PM Sassk: Sassk nods slowly, not having the social graces to know exactly when to stop asking, but likely reading the body language of Azaka as mildly hostile or even dangerous at this point. "The jungle has many secrets. You know this. I know this. I ask for true, will your secret make danger for the smooth-skins or me?" PM DM: There's a long pause, then she just says, "No." PM Sassk: (May I roll insight?) PM DM: Go for it. PM Sassk: ((crit, 24)) PM DM: That is back to back 20s for you since you also got a 20 on the secret perception check I rolled for your cooking. PM Sassk: (Guide Sassk knows and sees all.) PM Sassk: Sassk nods slowly at her tense response. The spores start to slowly begin their normal spin and rotation around his body. "Good." Sassk leaves the uncooked monkey with her and leaves her personal space and begins to prepare his own sleeping area. PM DM: You all settle down for the night? PM Edgar: Edgar will write in his journal as he nods off to sleep. PM Sassk: Sassk ruts around in the foliage until he and his spores calm and fall asleep. Day 68, 1 Eleint 1493 You are going to reach Port Castigliar before nightfall. Forage, salve? PM Edgar: ((Salve)) PM Kelania: (salve) PM Sassk: (Forage, salve.) PM DM: It's a fairly sunny day today with sporadic rain here and there, but as you approach the stretch of beach, give me some perception checks, please. PM Sassk: ((15)) PM Edgar: ((2)) PM Kelania: ((15)) PM DM: The place looks abandoned from this distance. You don't see any movement among the few standing buildings. PM Kelania: "Um, did we take a wrong turn again?" PM Sassk: "I see stone houses, must be right place." PM Kelania: "Maybe the Flaming Fists organized a surprise party for us." PM Sassk: Sassk's eyes go wide. "Surprise fire party?" PM Edgar: “I believe the term is ambush.” PM Kelania: "Something like that..." PM DM: Azaka frowns. "I have not been here in a long time, but there were foreigners here before." PM Edgar: “Great. Perhaps we could ask the skeletons for leads on the death curse.” PM Kelania: "Who wants to go first?" PM Sassk: Sassk slowly creeps towards the buildings. PM Kelania: "Asked and answered." PM Kelania: Kel follows behind. PM DM: Stealth checks? PM Kelania: ((13)) PM Sassk: As he walks you see him fall to all fours and turn into a black and orange cat. PM Edgar: ((14)) PM DM: And perception checks. PM Sassk: (Does this check rely on smell? lol) PM Kelania: ((24 crit!)) PM DM: Nope. PM Edgar: ((7)) PM Sassk: ((Stealth 12, Percep. crit fail 7)) PM DM: You edge closer and closer to the buildings, but you still don't see anyone moving about. There looks to be some huts made of bamboo and thatch and a stone supply depot, and there's a graveyard on the other end of the town. PM Sassk: Cat-Sassk heads towards the huts. PM DM: They were once living spaces, but everything of value that can be carried has been removed, whether by choice or by looters, you can't tell. PM Kelania: Kel will go to the stone supply depot and ask Azaka to come with her. PM DM: Splitting up or no? PM Edgar: ((No, move as one)) PM Kelania: Kel would try to split off with Azaka but would stop if told to. PM Edgar: ((Presuming sassk checked the huts before Leo goes to the depot...))) PM Sassk: Sassy Cat-Sassk goes his way regardless. If he finds nothing of significance, he rejoins the group. PM Edgar: Edgar beckons Sassk over as he follows Kel and Azaka PM DM: Azaka would follow Kel, bow ready. PM Sassk: Cat-Sassk meows softly and follows Edgar. PM Kelania: Seeing Azaka ready for combat, Kel draws twin daggers. PM DM: Azaka pushes the door to the depot open. It resists a bit, dirt and debris along the bottom of the door impeding its motion. Inside, there's shelving and counters, but nothing else that you can immediately see. PM Sassk: Sassky-Cat darts by as the door opens and checks out the room. PM DM: Perception check, Sassk. PM Sassk: ((17)) PM DM: All you find is some paperwork with the Lords' Alliance symbol on it that was left on the floor in a corner. PM DM: Which.. you would not recognize, but you'd know it was foreign. PM Sassk: Sassk likely doesn't even know what that symbol means so leaves the paper be. PM Sassk: Sassk returns to the party at the door after darting around the space and looks up at them. PM Sassk: "Meow." PM Kelania: "What'd you find, boy?" PM Sassk: :smiley_cat: PM Kelania: "I guess your a cat, not a dog. Still, what's the scoop?" PM Kelania: Kel kneels down to Sassk-cat level. PM Edgar: “That symbol...looks familiar...” PM Sassk: "Meow." PM Edgar: ((Would I know what it is?)) PM DM: Yeah, it's the collection of lords of cities like Waterdeep and Neverwinter that look after the interests of their people. They are who maintains the Flaming Fist outpost at Fort Beluarian and so on. They are the obvious choice for someone running a place like this. PM Sassk: Sassky-cat rubs himself affectionately on Kel's leg. PM Kelania: She pets him. PM Edgar: Edgar brings the paper to light. “Aha. The Lords Alliance. I knew we’d run into them. Or what’s left of them.” PM Edgar: “Seems they tried to keep a close eye on their trade and military assets.” PM Sassk: (Just to clarify something while I goof off being a cat. With my perception checks do I see any sign of battle, attack, or struggle in these places? Or do they just seem to have been up and abandoned?) PM Edgar: “Unfortunately too close” PM DM: You'd probably guess abandoned. There's no bodies or anything. PM Sassk: Sassky-Cat rubs his butt on Azaka as he leaves the depot. PM Edgar: ((No human remains?)) PM DM: No bodies of any kind. PM Edgar: ((Any other structure in this area?)) PM DM: There are docks that look like they've seen much better days and a graveyard to the east side of town. PM Sassk: Remembering the graveyard, Sassky-cat cautiously makes his way that direction. PM DM: Give me another perception check. PM DM: Everyone. PM Sassk: ((20)) PM Edgar: ((10)) PM Kelania: (9) PM DM: Funny thing about this graveyard... all the graves have been dug up. There are no bodies in the holes and the dirt, rather than being piled neatly next to the holes, has been strewn everywhere and over time, the rain and such has basically flattened it all out to the point that the graveyard now just looks like a grassless meadow with holes in it. PM Kelania: "Huh, that's... weird." PM Edgar: “A necromancer’s farm.” PM Sassk: Sassky-cat draws a triangle in a patch of dirt with his paw. PM Sassk: "Meow." PM Sassk: (From where we're standing, there doesn't appear to be anything else to investigate other than some dilapidated docks?) PM DM: Even those don't really have anything of interest. They're just unused and battered by storm and sea. PM Sassk: Sassky-cat trots over to Edgar and looks up at him expectantly. PM Sassk: "Meow." PM Kelania: "So, anyone got any working theories?" PM Edgar: “No bodies, or sign of battle. I imagine the lords left from lack of business. Or perhaps they got a taste of the death curse and evacuated the bloody continent .” PM Edgar: “We should probably think of our next area of leads.” PM DM: Azaka points to the sky. "We should decide if we will sleep here or leave this place before night." PM Kelania: "Hmm... it might not be a bad idea to see if anything happens here at night." PM Kelania: "Sassk, could you sleep on one of these roofs or something? Maybe gather some info tonight?" PM Sassk: Sassky-cat cocks a head to the side and meows then begins to take a walk around to see if any of the structures have a roof that could support his large Lizardfolk form. PM DM: The storage depot has a real roof. He probably couldn't stay on the thatch though. PM Kelania: "I was thinking you'd stay in that form, Sassk. Probably would help you stay hidden." PM Kelania: "If you can hold it for that long... I don't really know how your... talents work." PM Sassk: Sassky-cat shakes his head as spores fly from his fur. PM Sassk: (How long until dark approximately?) PM DM: An hour, maybe two. PM Sassk: Sassky-Cat meows and scampers towards the relative safety and cover of the depot. PM Kelania: "Alright, how far should we set up camp?" PM Edgar: “As close as possible while still having cover” PM Sassk: You hear an echoing meow from the depot. PM Kelania: Kel goes to cat Sassk. PM Kelania: "You good in here?" PM Kelania: "Meow once for yes and... uh, more than once for no." 10:04 PM] Sassk: You see Sassk curled up in a corner of the room. He looks up at you and meows. PM Kelania: She moves to him and pets him. PM Kelania: "Goodnight, don't get eaten by necromancers or whatever." PM Kelania: She gives this cat a thumbs up and walks out. PM DM: As tempted as I am to punish you for splitting the party, the night is uneventful for all of you. PM Edgar: ((Phew)) PM Sassk: Sassk eventually turns into his Lizardfolk form as he sleeps but remains all cute and curled up despite being a giant lizard dude. A beam of sunlight striking through the broken ceiling wakes him as he yawns and wakes up. PM Sassk: Sassk exits the depot looking for the party. Day 69, 2 Eleint PM Sassk: After rejoining the party (hopefully) not far away he says, "Sleep under roof when you can smooth-skins. We visit Mezro now?" PM Edgar: “Ah, yes. Why not.” PM Kelania: "I suppose so..." PM Sassk: Sassk seems excited and the spores spiral quickly. PM Edgar: “It seems like any locale on this map is as good a place for leads like any other.” PM Sassk: Sassk nods and looks to Azaka to lead the way. PM Sassk: (Normal, forage, salve.) PM Kelania: (normal, salve) PM Edgar: (N,s) PM DM: Since you're following the coast (assuming you are following the coast) it is a bit easier to find your way! You have a relatively uneventful day picking your way down the beach, sticking to the tree line when you can for cover. Forage check? PM Sassk: ((18)) PM DM: d6+wis PM Sassk: ((6)) PM DM: That's enough to feed your group for the day. PM Sassk: As we make camp Sassk walks around handing out small, shelled creatures. He shows Edgar and Kel how to smash them on a rock and suck out the gooey bits inside. Despite being kinda gross to look at the meat of the crustacean is sweet and tangy. Day 70, 3 Eleint PM Sassk: (Seeing as we're kinda close to Mezro and out of the yellow zone, maybe fast pace to try get there?) PM Sassk: (Pending DM post lol) PM DM: The sun's come to stay. There aren't any clouds in the sky and the heat of the day weighs like a heavy blanket. PM Sassk: Sassk basks on the shore of the ocean in the warm morning sunlight. Taking a bit longer than usual to help break camp. PM Edgar: ((Would we suffer from exhaustion or anything like that if we try going fast in this heat?)) PM DM: No, it's not oppressive heat yet. PM Edgar: ((Alright let’s fast it)) PM Sassk: (Fast, forage, salve.) PM Kelania: (fast salve) PM Edgar: ( f s ) PM DM: Perception checks from Kel and Ed, please. PM Edgar: ((18)) PM Kelania: ((22)) PM Sassk: (Nicely done.) PM DM: You both spots something shiny in the bushes ahead. PM Kelania: Kel moves to investigate PM Sassk: Sassk doesn't notice as he pounces at a parrot on a low hanging branch. PM DM: There's a sword sticking into a mound of dirt with a pack and some other supplies resting next to it. The pack has blood on it, but it's dry. PM Edgar: Edgar pulls the sword out of the mud. PM Kelania: I'll carefully open the pack PM Edgar: ((What’s the condition of the sword?)) PM DM: It's seen use and hasn't been sharpened recently. The pack has standard supplies. A tin of salve with ten applications left, 4 rations, some rope, a couple torches, and a dagger. There's a pouch in there with 12 gp in it. PM Kelania: Kel will pocket the loot to bring back to the group. PM Edgar: ((Any symbols on the sword?)) 10:37 PM] DM: No. It looks pretty plain. Standard make in Baldur's Gate. Kel, give me a Wisdom save. PM Sassk: Sassk eyes the tin of salve covetously. PM Kelania: ((6!)) PM DM: Kel suddenly goes stiff and takes 18 psychic damage. PM Kelania: ((yeesh)) PM DM: You are stunned. PM DM: And we'll go ahead and roll initiative just to make sure nothing is missed. PM Edgar: ((18)) PM Sassk: ((13)) PM Kelania: ((9)) PM DM: Kel freezes and a creature that looks like a large monkey appears about ten feet away, curiously looking at her. It steps forward and rips the bag out of her hands, then steps back a few feet, staring. PM DM: @Edgar PM Edgar: Edgar rushes forward and takes a swipe with his abyssal blade. PM Edgar: ((15a, 9d, 7rd)) PM DM: The su-monster howls in pain as the blade slashes its skin. It drops the pack and growls. PM DM: Edgar, Wisdom save, please. PM Edgar: ((21, crit)) PM Edgar: "Your simian mind tricks wont work with me." PM DM: You can feel a pressure in your brain, but you grit your teeth and suffer no consequences. PM DM: @Sassk PM Sassk: Sassk sees this evil monkey, watches as Kel seizes up, hisses, and points his staff at the monkey saying in Draconic, "The jungle takes your eyes beast." (Action, cast Blindness/Deafness to blind it.) PM Sassk: (DC 14 CON) PM DM: It screeches as it goes blind. PM Sassk: Sassk hisses aggressively but excitedly as he closes the distance between him and the monkey, and bites him. (Bonus action hungry jaws.) PM Sassk: (I get advantage because he's blind right?) PM DM: Yes. PM Sassk: ((10, 2p)) PM DM: Unfortunately, your jaws snap shut on air. PM Sassk: EoT PM DM: Kel is stunned for her turn but can make a save at the end of it. Wisdom, please. PM Kelania: ((18!)) PM DM: Kel shakes free of the stun and can act normally next turn. PM Kelania: "Wah!" PM DM: Azaka will fire two warning arrows... in...to... his... head. Or, you know, one for 3 damage because I don't roll well either. PM DM: Let's go with Sassk this time. Wisdom save, please! PM Sassk: ((Oof, 10)) PM DM: Sassk is stunned and takes 17 psychic damage. PM Sassk: (Can I give it spore damage on it's turn?) PM Sassk: (DC 14 CON.) PM DM: You can't see this one yet, and now you can't take reactions while stunned. PM Sassk: (It would happen at the start if it's turn. If I was too slow, fair enough.) PM DM: Not if you can't see it, though. PM Sassk: (Oh there's another one, my bad.) PM DM: Yep! PM Sassk: (Damage received master of dungeons.) PM DM: Now the one you CAN see will flail wildly, attacking at disadvantage for blindness, against Edgar cause it could see him before. One will hit barely for 6 damage. PM DM: It is still blind. @Edgar PM Edgar: Edgar locks eyes with the monkey, attempting to intimidate it and casts Hex. PM Edgar: ((i'll apply a disadvantage to that mind control ability)) PM Edgar: He'll also go for another sucker swipe, but miss poorly. PM Edgar: ((8a crit fail, 13)) 11:04 PM] DM: The ability hex doesn't quite work like that, but you can choose an ability that skill checks will be at disadvantage. PM DM: Edgar! Wisdom save, please. PM Edgar: ((i'll choose strength)) PM Edgar: ((3)) PM DM: Edgar takes 19 damage and is stunned! PM DM: The monkey's screeches give away its position, though. PM DM: @Sassk a Wisdom save, please. PM Sassk: ((Wow, crit fail, 7)) PM Edgar: ((holy fk)) PM DM: Still stunned. PM DM: @Kelania You are NOT stunned! PM Kelania: Okay! I'm going first shoot a trip arrow at the closest monkey. PM Kelania: (wowee 29a, 16d) PM Sassk: (Dayum.) PM Kelania: ((should I even do the superiority die?)) PM DM: That's enough to kill it already. PM Kelania: (What monkey did Edgar hex?) PM DM: The dead one. PM Sassk: (You don't have to spend the sup. die if it's already dead btw.) PM Sassk: (You decide after you hit and damage.) PM Kelania: ((I know, I just say it preemptively for brevity's sake)) PM Sassk: (Roger that.) PM Kelania: anyway, Kel shoots another arrow at the northern monkey, going for a goading attack PM Kelania: ((and crit fail)) PM Kelania: eot, I think!! PM DM: Azaka hits it with one arrow, the other piercing a tree branch. PM DM: Another monkey swings through the trees, hanging upside down from a branch nearby. PM DM: @Edgar Wisdom save. PM Edgar: ((19)) PM DM: You are free! After your turn. PM DM: The other monkey swings through the trees, landing next to Edgar and bites him for 5 damage. PM DM: @Sassk ! Wisdom save. PM Sassk: ((18)) PM DM: Un-stunned. After your turn. PM Sassk: (Roger that. First damn monkey who I can see makes a CON save when it starts it's turn lol.) PM DM: But now you have reactions, so standby for spores. PM DM: @Kelania ! PM Kelania: I'm going to backpedal and fire a goading arrow at the monkey near edgar PM Kelania: ((26a, 10d)) PM Kelania: (14DC, I think?) PM DM: Type of save? PM Kelania: (oh, 15 now) PM Kelania: (WIS) PM DM: It fails and is goaded. PM Kelania: eot PM DM: Azaka will fire two more arrows at the far monkey. One hits for 10. PM DM: Spores for the new challenger as it closes on Sassk. PM Sassk: (DC 14 CON or 3)) PM DM: It slashes at Sassk for 6 points of damage. PM DM: @Edgar ! 11:23 PM] Edgar: Edgar swipes at the goaded monkey while cursing at it in French. PM Edgar: ((10a, 9d)) PM DM: Not enough, unfortunately. PM Edgar: ((oh boy)) PM Edgar: ((eot)) PM DM: So the goaded one doesn't have to chase you, just has disadvantage on anyone but you, so he'll swipe at Edgar with disadv rather than moving out of the trees. PM DM: Two misses cause he's too mad to use his psychic blast or i forgot to PM DM: @Sassk PM Edgar: ((French is an enraging language)) PM Sassk: Sassk roars in anger at the demon monkeys surrounding them. Out of his mouth pour red spores and and those around him change to the crimson tone as they attach themselves to his scales giving him extra bulk and spiky bits. PM Sassk: (Action, Symbiotic Entity. Bonus action, Shillelagh.) PM Sassk: EoT PM DM: @Kelania ! PM Kelania: First, just in case I'm going to do something I've literally never done before, and do a second wind PM Sassk: (Sorry, I did move to threaten both as well) PM Kelania: (+3 hp, lol) PM Kelania: okay, now a goading arrow to the monkey above half still PM Kelania: (20a, 10d) PM DM: It is hurt, but saves on the WIS. PM Kelania: and I continue to run away. eot PM DM: Azaka misses two shots. PM DM: Wisdom save for Sassk. PM Sassk: ((24)) PM DM: Yay! not dead! PM DM: You can also spore him, if you like. PM Sassk: (I spored the last one as he moved in didn't I?) PM DM: You've had your turn since then. PM Sassk: (Roger that. Rolling.) PM Sassk: (DC 14 CON or 5 necro.) PM DM: One more than necessary to choke him on your spore dust. PM DM: Ok, @Edgar send us home. PM Sassk: Sassk in his red/black form hisses as the spores choke the life from the monkey. PM Edgar: ((yeah, that's another 10a)) PM Edgar: ((so...eot)) PM DM: We've gotta do something about that. But for now, let's do another Wisdom save for Edgar. PM Edgar: ((4...)) PM DM: That is 18 points of damage which I believe knocks Edgar unconscious. PM Edgar: ((yep)) PM DM: @Sassk ! PM Sassk: Sassk threatens the monkey with bared teeth and snapping jaws to keep it at bay. Barking at Edgar as he says, "Rise Black-Mushroom, the jungle will not take you today." (Bonus action, Healing Word 8HP to Edgar.) PM Sassk: Sassk brings down the black, mold and moss covered staff on the monkey. PM Edgar: ((Thanks bud)) PM Sassk: ((12, 8b, 4poi.)) PM DM: That is just enough swing to hit and just enough bludgeoning to kill it. How do you wanna do it? 11:40 PM] Sassk: The blackened staff crashes into the head of the creature as blood, bone, and spores explode from the impact. As the creature falls to the ground dead, you all watch as the wicked black and red spores start to consume and decompose the beast before it has even fully died. Sassk roars out in victorious rage. PM DM: And with that, and Edgar slowly regaining his feet, we will break for an IRL long rest.